


Desire

by dark_descent



Series: Getting to Know You [2]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, As Céline Sciamma wisely said - they are both tops, Confessions, F/F, Thoughts (and feelings), explicit stuff y’all, just a smidgen of soul searching but a whole lotta smut, post 3x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_descent/pseuds/dark_descent
Summary: What happens after that night at the bridge, Part 2.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Getting to Know You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790680
Comments: 20
Kudos: 174





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part 2 of the 'Getting to Know You' series. I’m hoping you’ll read part 1 before this, just to have a better context of how part 2 is set up. Part 1 is mostly smut, so if that’s not your thing, you might want to skip it. But then again, there are thoughts (and feelings) explored in part 1, so I do encourage you to give it a read. Plus, it has a little bit of top!Eve, so really, it’s a win-win ;) 
> 
> Anyway, enough of that and on with the story! I’m terrible at dialogue, so do forgive me if any of this feels chunky in places :/ Feedback and brickbats are very much welcome and appreciated! Thanks for reading!!

*******************************

You're staring at the ceiling, one arm behind your head, and the other wrapped securely around Eve. Your arm is half asleep, but you don't want to risk waking her by moving it.  
You lay there a few more minutes, nothing really running through your head except the fact that Eve is in your arms. She gives a little groan, and her arm tightens around your waist for a second.

Soft humming and gentle fingers drawing circles on your chest wake you up the second time. Her fingers burn your skin, leaving a trail of fire wherever they go. When you think about it, it all makes sense.  
Eve is fire, she's bright, passionate, intriguing and full of life, and you're cold, you're brutal and unforgiving, yet in Eve's arms, you simply melt.  
Fire and ice.

When you press your lips to the smooth skin of her forehead, the humming stops and fingers immediately still on your chest. You press another small kiss to the tip of her nose before you pull her face up to yours. You weave your fingers through thick hair and capture her lips with your own. Her reaction is delayed, her fingers splay out on your stomach before she pulls you flush with her and kisses you back.

She drags her lips across your cheek, her fingers playing with the tiny hairs at the back of your neck. You slide down to rest your head on her shoulder, reveling in the warmth that spreads from her touch.

"Did I wake you?" she asks, her mouth full of your hair.

"I wasn't asleep." you yawn on cue, rubbing your cheek," Your shoulder is boney," you pout as you move around to find a better position.

"Well, it's not a mattress, it's supposed to be boney and sturdy," Eve speaks into your hair, and you can hear a faint smile in her voice.

As soon as you get comfortable again, she abruptly sits up. She starts to swing her legs over the side of the bed, but you roll over and stop her.

"I am going to be late for work." she yawns, attempting to swat your hand away.

You look at the clock and scrunch your eyebrows. "Do you always wake up at 6? I didn't see you set the alarm."

"It's called an internal clock. I'm serious. Let go."

"You're not going to work," you say, rolling on top of her, successfully pinning her to the bed.

She throws her head back on the pillow and huffs, and you think you hear a tiny "Oksana" from behind the mass of hair that has fallen on her face. You gently brush the hair away from her face and grin. "You are so adorable."

"Oksana. I'm serious." she's trying to keep a straight face, but you can see the smile she wants to let out at your comment.

"Eve. I'm serious." you mock her. "I've already texted Carolyn, from your phone. She agreed that it's best if you take a day off if you are feeling sick."

She just stares at you. You place a lingering kiss on her forehead and roll off of her and onto your back. Your eyes are closed, but you feel the bed move, and you know she's sat up.

"Oksana."

"Hmm"

You feel her hand on your neck, her fingertips moving towards your cheek. When you open your eyes, Eve stops watching her fingers and meets your gaze. Her thumb trails softly over your bottom lip and down to your chin.

"So, is it always like this?" she asks, not looking away.

You bring your hand up to rest on her bicep, and she continues to explore your face with her feather-light touch.

"So, is what always like what?"

She just shakes her head and moves so she's straddling your legs. She runs her hand across your shoulder and leans down, so her head is resting on your chest.

"You know, afterward. With the images and stuff..." She lifts up just enough so she can meet your eyes once again, and you lay your arm across her back.

"…and stuff ?"

"Shut up. And answer my question."

"Yes, I guess it is. If you enjoyed it, I mean."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"You couldn't tell by the way I was knocked out after the orgasm you gave me? Yes, I enjoyed it. Very much."

Watching Eve blush is quickly becoming your favorite thing in the world. "I thought maybe you were faking. You know, to make me feel better."

"Nope. Definitely no faking. In fact, I've not been able to forget about when you did that thing with your tongue for the first time and what that did to me…"

"You're not helping with the images."

"Why would you think I was faking?"

"How many women have you slept with?"

"What?"

"Women. How many? Less than 5? More than 5?"

"Uhm, definitely more than 5."

Eve taps a finger in the centre of her chest, "You want to know how many I've slept with? Zero," She encircles her own face with that finger, "Zero," she declares slowly.

You reach out to frame her face in your hands, "There's no way you haven't done that before."

"Well, be sure to thank 'Women Seeking Women Vol. 1'"

"Eve, you watched porn?" you exclaim in mock outrage, running your thumb across her lower lip.

"And some literary erotica," she winks as she bites your thumb, "I came prepared," She places small, tiny kisses all across your palm, "Tell me about the first girl you kissed."

You are too distracted by her mouth to fully register her question, "What?"

"Tell me about the first girl you kissed," she repeats and punctuates the end of her question with a warm lick to the middle of your palm.

"I can think of a million other things we can talk about," you protest, digging your fingers into her hips.

"Indulge me," she says and grinds her hips against you, and really, you are quickly finding out that she can render you powerless with that one move.

"Fine," you give in, "It was in an army tank - and,"

Eve interrupts to ask," An army tank?"

"There was an abandoned one near the orphanage," you look away briefly, and Eve leans in to run her fingers through your hair.

"I was thirteen, or fourteen, sitting on the top of the tank, watching the victory day parade pass by, when a girl, I don't know who she was, walked up to me from the street, a rose in her hand. And I took the flowers, and the girl, in my arms and kissed her," the memory makes you smile, "She was beautiful, with long silky hair and laughing gray eyes, and we sat there for an hour with her in my arms, sharing the sweetest, most innocent kisses. Then the girl's father caught us, yelling at me, and dragging her away -"

Eve looks at you with a faraway look in her eyes, "Kissing a girl in an army tank - that is beautiful and very on-brand for you, I must say." she smiles down at you, but you can tell that the smile does not reach her eyes.

"Eve-"you start, but you don't get any farther because her lips are on yours. She tilts her head, and her hair falls around you like a curtain, keeping the kiss a secret from the world.

You tighten your hand around her bicep as she gives a slight tug to your bottom lip. She has completely engulfed your senses, and you have no objections. You've never been kissed like this. It's slow, yet powerful. It reaches to your very core and wakes up something inside you.

"You have the most beautiful breasts," Eve breaths, running her thumbs across your nipples. She looks down at herself, "I'm just a plank."

She places her fingers across your lips when you begin to protest, "I'm not jealous. I'm just feeling lucky," she leans down to kiss you between your breasts, "Do you know how many times I've dreamed of taking a whole one of these into my mouth?"

You moan, wishing she would stop talking about it and do it already.

"You like that idea, huh?" You don't know whether Eve is referring to the idea of the act or the fact that she dreamed about it. You find both possibilities equally arousing.

"Well, I do think about it a lot," she whispers in your ear, her voice rasping like sandpaper. "You wouldn't believe how much."

I'll believe anything if you'll just fulfill both of our fantasies, right now, you think desperately. Would it be really rude of you to just pull Eve's head down and thrust your breast into her mouth?

Finally, seeming to sense your desperation, Eve sucks a nipple into her mouth, then takes as much of your breast into her mouth as she can. You gasp; you've never felt anything quite as incredible as the sensation of Eve suckling you. You would be pretty content if she just wanted to do this all day.

You find the little noises Eve makes while performing this act almost as exciting as the act itself, like she can't seem to get enough of you.

She releases your breast with an audible pop sound and works the other into her mouth. Electricity shoots through your veins, pooling into liquid form at your centre. With her teeth, Eve nips lightly at your nipple, and the sensation feels so startlingly good that you yelp and arch off the bed.

You see, even with her mouth full of breast, the grin that splits Eve's face at your reaction. Any other time, you might have wanted to wipe that smug look away, but at the moment, you couldn't care less. As good as she was making you feel, she had a right to be smug.

She deliberately rubs up against you, making her way leisurely back up your body, skin to skin, letting you feel the friction of her breasts rubbing against your nipples; the feeling, indescribably erotic. Your fingers felt boneless, falling from Eve's head to her shoulders. She then lowers her head and kisses you again, rubbing her tongue possessively against yours, devouring you.

Desperate to have your control back, you hook one arm around Eve's neck, using her weight and the element of surprise to topple her onto her back. You fall, not so gently, on top of her, but the grunt she lets out isn't one of pain.

You straddle Eve fully, your knees on either side of her ribcage, and bend to spear her with a fierce look. She looks a little anxious for a moment, her facade slipping a bit, but you can see her trying to regain her equilibrium, giving you a lazy smile, "Be gentle," she pleads in mock seriousness.

You smile back, somewhat ferally, and trail one finger down her cheek, "You don't really want me to be gentle, do you? "you whisper in her ear, "But I think I want to try something first."

You reach into the ice bucket by the bed, chilling the wine you'd ordered earlier, and extract a piece of ice, holding it between two fingers as though it were molten lava. You can see the tremors race through Eve's body as you lower the frozen liquid to the hollow of her neck, hear her gasp as its cold surface makes contact with her skin.  
You trace a lazy pattern with the ice, along her shoulder blades, along the curves of her body.

You know the ice probably feels desperately cold against Eve's heated skin, cold enough to burn, and you follow its wet path with your lips, lapping up the liquid residue.

You bring the ice cube to rest against her naked breast. She cries out when the frozen water touches her nipple, dancing gently against its surface before rotating in a lazy arc around the edge of her aureole. Your lips follow a moment later, nipping and biting the sensitive skin before easing off into a more gentle caress.

You move the ice further down her body, sliding down a bit to run the ice across her stomach and lean down to lick the water pooling in her navel. Eve squirms beneath you, her fingers digging into your back.

You lift the piece of ice you held in your hand and examine it carefully. "I think this one's just about to run out of steam," you announce, bringing it close to her face.

You watch her eyes dance with secret anticipation as you take the sliver of ice and run it slowly across her lips.

Eve tilts her head back, her hair tickling your bare arms, allowing you better access to her mouth. You maneuver the piece of ice between her lips with two careful fingers, and she licks it with her tongue, drawing it into her mouth.

Before you can move your fingers away, Eve catches them between her lips and sucks on them, hard; you can see the delight in her eyes at your startled gasp. You try to pull your hand back, but Eve fights you, suckling on your fingers until your eyes close in defeat. Finally, she releases her grasp, a smile creeping over her face.

"Thanks. That was good," she coos.

Desire clutches at your heart, desperate to drive Eve insane with need.

And oh, you did.

*******

You'd driven Eve to the edge and held her there, suspended. Until she cried out breathlessly, her voice raw and heavy with the need for release. "Oksana," Eve had whimpered, and you'd looked up from between Eve's legs, where you had been tracing, ever so softly, your tongue over her glistening, sensitive clit. You'd seen Eve's eyes, deep, dark, and unfocused, and you'd known that it was time.

Wrapping an arm around the thigh draped over your shoulder, you'd slid a single finger into her and thrust slow and shallow into the tight, burning heat. Eve was close, so close, and you could feel it, could recognize the helpless noises coming from her throat, the way Eve's muscles held you tight within her body. You'd taken Eve's clit between your lips and ran your tongue achingly slow around the tip, pleased at the way the muscles in her legs twitched and tightened at the contact.

You'd looked up to find Eve cupping her own breasts, kneading at her own flesh and then pinching at her hard, hard nipples, desperate to give herself some relief. You'd thrust deeper and deeper, adding another finger, and then another as Eve moved with you, hips following where yours led, seeking more contact, deeper contact. Searching frantically for the resolution that you were keeping from her.

And then, finally, you let Eve come, thrusting hard and fast as you laved your tongue against Eve's trembling clit. You curled your fingers deep and held them steady as Eve's inner slick muscles clenched and released tightly around them, applying pressure exactly where you knew Eve needed it, precisely at the point you knew would cause her to fall to pieces.

And it did.

Bringing Eve to this point was intoxicating. You feel her entire body tense so tightly, almost as if she was fighting against herself for control, like she just couldn't let go. And you'd held still while Eve held you tight and deep. And then, when you could feel her body start to relax, when you felt the tension fade out of Eve's limbs, you moved again. You began to thrust within her again, a firm and steady rhythm in time with the fading contractions of her orgasm and kissed at the sensitive skin surrounding the retracted clit.

The second orgasm feels just as powerful as the first, and Eve arches her back high, high off the mattress, pulling you deeper.  
But this time, you do not stop; this time, you continue to thrust and lick and kiss as Eve's pleasure consumes her, turning her words into nonsensical grunts and moans, just empty, throaty, wet sounds in the otherwise quiet room.

Still, you continued, determined to bring Eve to a level of pleasure she had never experienced, wanting to see her entirely lose control. You'd abandoned Eve's clit for the moment, letting the sensitive nub recover while you move your mouth down to the slick entrance. You lick into her with quick, hard strokes of your tongue against the inner lips, and then dipping in. You moan at the feel of Eve's muscles tensing against your own as you reach up to play with her breasts.

The third one began before the second was really over, one folding into the other, and something close to a shout left Eve's mouth, a loud and forceful "Fuuuuuuuuuck" that makes you smile as you run your thumbs over Eve's nipples before moving back down to slip inside her. Eve's thrusts her hips in your face, trying to get you to move your tongue right where she needs it, to be held by the wet heat of your lips.

But instead, you move to tease at Eve's pale pink lips, letting her feel the graze of your teeth against the swollen flesh. And as Eve's hips threatened to buck, you finally traced a line up to Eve's clit with your tongue and lay the warm, strong muscle firmly against the quivering bud.

She ran her fingers through the hair at the back of your head, holding your head still and in place while she moved against your mouth. And then, as you pressed gently against the most sensitive part of her, as you curled your fingers into it and gently massaged the slick and swollen flesh, Eve's body trembled and shook as she came, her thighs holding your head in a vice grip.

You slow your motions, begin to soothe instead of to seduce. You hold Eve's hips steady through the intense contractions and begin placing quiet, chaste kisses along the inside of her thighs as you pull out. You lap at Eve's wetness, lay your warm tongue against the entrance, feeling the last ripples of pleasure that echo through her body. Eve whimpers and pulls at your hair, and you look up just in time to watch as her eyes fluttered shut, and her limbs, already languid and liquid, went limp.

Slowly, you begin kissing your way back up, amused, and frankly a little proud of yourself. You kiss at the rogue patch of freckles dusting over her rib cage, the little heart-shaped mole on the underside of Eve's right breast. And then, just as Eve's eyes lifted only the slightest, you kiss her shoulder and watch her slowly drift away.

When you are sure that Eve was asleep, you lean over and whisper in her ear, "I love you."

You reach down to pull the duvet over both of you. A few minutes later, the only sound was the soft, even breathing in the quiet room.

*******************************

"Not to kill this high or anything," is how Eve begins that conversation. You are huddled closely on the bed, eating ice cream out of the same tub, knees touching. Eve is warm to the touch, but the way she says it sends a chill across you just the same.

"But?" you prod, trying to keep the caution out of your voice. You'd hoped to get your script straight by the time this moment arrived, but the truth is, right now, you're just nervous.

"What happened in Russia?" she asks, and you let out a long breath. You see how Eve tries to keep her face straight and how she fails in the end.

You nod, putting the ice cream tub on the table, and Eve shuffles closer like she's prepping for a really long story. When you lean back in the bed, she is looking straight at you, her face so open.

"If you don't start talking soon," Eve says, the mock-threat in her voice softened by a smile and a tender nudge at your shoulder. "I'm going to have to start asking questions."

You feel a nervous laugh leave your chest. It's hard to be around Eve when she's like this – when she's simply flushing you with too much feeling, it literally makes breathing difficult, to a degree. "Do you really want to know?" you manage eventually.

Eve sighs, pressing harder into your shoulder with her fingertips. "Come on, Oksana," she says softly.

You shiver and lean in, and Eve is watching you, so closely that it hurts, like a blade's fine edge. You close your eyes. "So, I met my family," you begin, "You know how this goes, no?"

After a while, Eve breaks the silence with, "No." And then, "Tell me."

You let out a breath you don't even realize you were holding.

*******************************

Fits and starts is how it goes; you cut yourself at some points and restart elsewhere, and Eve follows you patiently along, just looking at you. There's a quiet about her that almost frustrates you – shouldn't this be a noisier affair with you is what you want to know, but then again, you're so lost in old pages, and she looks like she's really trying.

At certain points, she interrupts you and asks things. Questions like, "So, did you love them?" And things that begin with "If you got a second chance, would you do anything differently?" You try your best not to flinch.

"I don't know," you answer. "I know I'm supposed to—"

"Nothing's supposed to be," Eve just says. "Also, that doesn't answer my question: If you got a second chance, would you make the same decision?"

That question flusters you; you are waiting for the shade of disappointment that usually accompanies a pause like this, but it doesn't come. Eve looks at you steadily, and you swallow hard. "I don't know," you say finally.

*******************************

It goes on that way, fluctuating between heavy and light. You sit across Eve on the bed with your legs crossed and your hands open, palms up, on her knees.

Eve leans back on the headboard, never taking her eyes off your face, taking all of this in – Isn't this what it's about? You ask yourself at the end of it. You find someone you can't live without, and pour your heart out, fill her in.

Trust. Complete unadulterated trust. You had handed the truth to her so willingly, so readily. How many times in your life do you find someone you can be this open, this vulnerable with? It feels like you are handing Eve a key.  
Here, have this. Break-in anytime you want. At the back of your head, you know something has tipped; the balance of things has inevitably shifted.

"Do you regret telling me all this?" Eve asks at the end of it.

"It's just – all of it, they're just stories," you say, shrugging. Now that it's all out, it feels truer than ever before.

Eve pushes herself off the bed, closing the gap between you, threading her fingers through your hands, which were still resting limply upon her knees.

"Just stories," Eve repeats. Her hands are warm, and her grip, tight.

"Stories, I'm glad I told you, that's all." There's certain ease now to the way you are able to say this, like all the weight is gone. Eve pushes up on her knees, leans closer and kisses you, and you feel yourself melting into it, the uncertainties falling away.

*******************************


End file.
